Beetlejuice
Beetlejuice is an upcoming stage musical with music and lyrics by Eddie Perfect and book by Scott Brown and Anthony King. It is based on the 1988 film of the same name directed by Tim Burton with screenplay by Michael McDowell and Warren Skaaren about a deceased couple who try to haunt the new inhabitants of their former home and call help from a devious bio-exorcistghost named Betelgeuse (pronounced "Beetlejuice") who is summoned by saying his name three times. The musical is scheduled to premiere at the National Theatre, Washington, D.C. in October 2018, prior to opening on Broadway at the Winter Garden Theatre on April 25, 2019. Background In 2016 a musical adaptation of the 1988 film Beetlejuice (directed by Tim Burton and starred Geena Davis as Barbara Maitland, Alec Baldwin as Adam Maitland, Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz and Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice) was reported to be in the works, directed by Alex Timbers and produced by Warner Brothers, following a reading with Christopher Fitzgerald in the title role. In March 2017 it was reported that Australian musical comedian Eddie Perfect would be writing the music and lyrics and Scott Brown and Anthony King would be writing the book of the musical, and that another reading would take place in May, featuring Kris Kukul as musical director. The musical has had three readings and two laboratory workshops with Alex Brightman in the title role, Sophia Anne Caruso as Lydia Deetz, Kerry Butler and Danny Pudi as Barbara and Adam Maitland. Productions The musical is scheduled to premiere its pre-Broadway tryout at the National Theatre in Washington, D.C. for a limited run from October 14 to November 16, 2018. The production will be directed by Alex Timbers, choreographed by Connor Gallagher, musical direction by Kris Kukul, scenic design by David Korins, costume design by William Ivey Long, lighting design by Kenneth Posner, sound design by Peter Hylenski, projection design Peter Nigrini, puppet design by Michael Curry, special effects by Jeremy Chernick, illusions by Michael Weber, music producing by Matt Stine and dance arrangements by David Dabbon. On August 16, it was announced that Alex Brightman would star as the title role alongside Sophia Anne Caruso as Lydia Deetz, after playing the roles in the workshops. On August 22, the full casting was announced including Kerry Butler (after appearing in workshops) and Rob McClure as Barbara and Adam Maitland, Leslie Kritzer and Adam Dannheisser as Delia and Charles Deetz, Jill Abramovitz and Danny Rutigliano as Maxine and Maxi Dean and Kelvin Moon Loh as Otho. The ensemble will include Tessa Alves, Johnny Brantley, Ryan Breslin, Brooke Engen, Abe Goldfarb, Eric Anthony Johnson, Elliott Mattox, Mateo Melendez, George Merrick, Ramone Owens, Devin Roberts, Presley Ryan, Kim Sava, and Dana Steingold. On September 6, it was announced that following its Washington D.C. tryout, the musical will open during the 2018-19 season on Broadway at the Winter Garden Theatre with an official opening night on April 25, 2019. Exact start dates in March and casting are to be confirmed. Cast and characters Category:2018 musicals Category:Musicals based on films